1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal, and more particularly to a pedal that is used for drum-like musical instruments and has two posts and two shafts connected concentrically together and serving as a crossbeam between the posts for structurally reinforcing and simplifying purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Percussion instruments such as crash cymbals, tom-toms, snare drums and bass drums are commonly used in performances. For example, a bass drum is set under the ground near a player's feet and a drum pedal is connected to the bass drum and has a beater selectively driven by the player to strike the bass drum to play music.
A conventional drum pedal comprises a base, two posts, a pedal plate, two shafts, a crossbeam, two beaters, a chain and two positioning devices. The posts are mounted uprightly on the base. The pedal plate is mounted on the base between the posts and has a rear end mounted pivotally on the base and a fore end lifted up. The shafts are transversely and rotatably mounted respectively on the posts. The crossbeam is mounted securely between and reinforces the posts. The beaters are pivotally mounted respectively on the shafts and each beater has a striking head capable of striking a bass drum. The chain has two ends, one end is mounted securely on one shaft and the other end is mounted on the fore end of the pedal plate so that pivoting the pedal plate drives one beater to strike. The positioning devices are mounted respectively on the posts and are connected respectively to the shafts and provide resilient forces to recover the shafts to a specific angle relative to the base when no external forces are applied to the shafts. Furthermore, a secondary pedal is connected to the other shaft that is separated from the aforementioned pedal plate so that a player is capable of stepping on both the drum pedal and secondary pedal to simultaneously control the beaters.
To drive the beaters independently without interference therebetween, the shafts are separated from each other. Thus, the crossbeam is necessarily mounted between the posts to ensure that the posts, pedal plates, shafts, beaters are precisely and firmly assembled without accidentally twisting.
However, the crossbeam mounted between the posts limits an angle of elevation of the pedal plate and the pivoting angular range of the beaters, which disadvantages adjustment of the drum pedal for different users or applications.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pedal for musical instruments to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.